Snoozing Vash
by Sakura Naoko
Summary: What happens when a King and Queen find two babies in the woods and when one of those two babies are taken away by Legato? What happens when a college student in the present goes into the past? What happens when a womanaizing prince meets her? Read to fi
1. Chapter 1

Naoko: We decided to make another fairy tale!   
  
Sakura: So, we decided on Sleeping Beauty!   
  
Naoko: I was watching.... Sleeping Beauty one day when I came up with it!   
  
Kuri-chan: What a concept!   
  
Sakura: You're Meriwhether.   
  
Kuri-chan: I'm what?   
  
Naoko: points her pen at Kuri-chan MERIWHETHER!   
  
Kuri-chan: sprouts wings Oy......   
  
Naoko: Now, say the magic words!

Kuri-chan: They don't own it. At all. Thankfully.....  
  
Once upon a time, in a country, on a continent on a planet far, far, away, there lived a King and Queen. They wanted a child very much, and tried to get one many, many, many times, even on top of the refrigerator. One day, after years of trying, the Queen, in a fit of despair, decided to take a walk through the nearby forest. In the middle of a random clearing, she saw two baskets. Curious, the Queen walked to them and saw two babies inside the baskets. They were twins, one with a mole under his right eye, the other with a mole under his left.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" the Queen wondered out loud.  
  
The baby with the mole under his left eye started to cry, and the one with the mole under his right simply smiled.  
  
The Queen examined the surrounding area. "Where is your mother?" she asked them There was nothing else in the clearing except for grass and flowers. "Could....." she put a hand to her chest. "Could they be a gift?" She knelt down and plucked them out of their baskets. The baby with the mole under his right eye stared at the Queen, then reached up and tried to grab her nose. The Queen laughed delightedly. "I shall call you Vash," she said to the right-mole baby. "And you," she looked at the left-mole baby. It had stopped crying and was staring up at her. "You shall be called Millions." She got up and clutched the babies to her chest. "Thank you!" She whispered and turned her face to the sky.  
  
In the castle, with the King   
  
"Alex! Alex!" The Queen burst into the King's meeting room.  
  
The King, who had been examining a few maps with his highest-ranking generals, turned around to see his wife rushing in. "What is it, Lady?" he asked, giving her a stern look.  
  
The Queen, ignoring her mistake of addressing the King informally in company, held out the babies. "A gift!" she said. "They were a gift! I found them in the forest!"  
  
The King was quiet for a moment, then reached out a shaking hand and touched Million's head gently. "A gift?" he murmured. He took Millions from the Queen. "Are you sure, Rem?" he asked.  
  
The Queen started to cry. "Yes," she said. "There was no one else there." She hugged Vash.  
  
The King laughed and hugged the Queen and the babies. "Have you named them?" he asked.  
  
The Queen nodded. "Vash and Millions," she said, indicating the babies.  
  
"Hello, Millions!" The King cried and tossed the baby he held up into the air.  
  
"Don't!" The Queen cried. "You'll drop him!"  
  
"Nonsense!" the King cried and tossed Millions up into the air again.  
  
One of the generals stepped forward and bowed. "Congratulations, your Majesty," he said.  
  
The other one walked forward and clapped the King on the shoulder. "Wonderful!" he cried.  
  
The first general bowed again. "We shall leave you two to yourselves," he said. The two men exited the room.  
  
The King and Queen looked at each other and smiled. "I'm so happy," the Queen said and hugged Vash.  
  
A month later   
  
The castle was filled with activity as the servants hurried to prepare for the official baptizing and naming ceremony.  
  
"No, no, no!" the head servant bellowed to one of the maids as she put a decoration in the wrong place. "That goes over there!" he pointed to another location. The maid curtseyed and apologetically hurried to put it in the right place.  
  
The Queen glided into the room to talk to the head servant. "Edward," she said. "I do want this place to look nice, but please, don't give my maids heart-attacks."  
  
Edward bowed. "I apologize, your Highness.  
  
The Queen nodded and looked around at the hall. Every dark corner had been lit with candles, and the castle witch had cast spells upon them so they glowed with different colors, some blue, others gold, and others black; the royal colors. There were ribbons hanging up on the walls, with bouquets at every point. Some of the arrangements were even floating in the air. The great hall, usually dreary, had a very festive air about it. "Perfect," she sighed.  
  
A maid walked up to her. "Your Highness," she said. "It is time to dress."  
  
The Queen nodded. She turned and walked out of the hallway, the maid following her.  
  
A few hours later in a different place   
  
"We're here!" a black-haired man bedecked in purple and yellow stated.  
  
The man he was speaking to said nothing. He merely sniffed in distaste. "Imagine the King and Queen's surprise at seeing me," he said. He ran his fingers through his royal blue hair in an idle manner. "Just think of their excuse." He laughed darkly.  
  
"Master Legato," the man in purple said. "Do you think it is a good idea to do this?"  
  
Legato turned his head to his minion slowly. "Do you doubt me?" he asked.  
  
The other man bowed hastily. "No, but is it wise to go against the Three Spirits?"  
  
Legato sniffed. "Midvalley," he said, "You know as well as I do that the Three Spirits are all idiots."  
  
"Wolfwood..."  
  
"Wolfwood listens too much to Millie," Legato interrupted.  
  
'Millie is wiser than she seems,' Midvalley thought.  
  
Legato turned his head slowly again, this time in the direction of the nearby forest. "Hn..." he said. "They are coming..." He raised his arm and the two vanished.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" a man's voice demanded followed by a crash.  
  
"Because the King and Queen had some babies, silly!" a woman's voice answered.  
  
"They didn't have any children," a voice stated. It sounded small, and almost like a purr. "They found two."  
  
"I wonder where they got them," the woman comented.  
  
There was another crash and a man with white robes and magnificent black wings tumbled out of the thicket onto the road. He picked himself up and dusted his robes, then wings off. "We should have flown," he grumbled.  
  
A woman also in white robes stepped out. She had light blue wings interwoven with taupe and mauve. A cat with bright purple wings streaked out after her.  
  
"We would have been seen by Legato," the cat remarked and started to clean its paws. It looked up at the woman. "Would you please turn my wings back to their original color?"  
  
"Nope!" the woman said cheerfully. "You were being mean, Kuroneko." She waggled her finger at the cat.  
  
"Aw, come on, Millie," the man with the black wings said. "Ya don' want us to look stupid, do ya?"  
  
Millie twisted her mouth. "Well... alright," she said. She pulled a wand from her robes and waved it over the cat. Some silver dust flew out of it and settled onto Kuroneko's wings. When the dust faded away, the cat's wings were gray with white stripes.  
  
"Thank you, Wolfwood," the cat said gratefully.  
  
"Eh? No problem," Wolfwood said.  
  
"Well, shall we fly now?" Millie asked.  
  
"NOW it's ok?" Wolfwood demanded.  
  
"We won't be seen here," Millie said. "The Queen puts spells for us to do this sort of thing in this area."  
  
"Ya don't hear me complainin,'" Wolfwood said.  
  
The three lifted off into the air.  
  
Back at the castle   
  
"It's time," the King whispered to the Queen and squeezed her hand. They were sitting on their thrones in the hall, looking out among their guests. Vash and Millions were at their feet in handmade cradles.  
  
Trumpeters on the base of the dais brought their instruments up and sounded a short overture.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a crier called out into the crowd. "You may start with the procession!"  
  
Courtiers and nobles lined up and began to rain gifts upon the babies, from money and food to clothes and toys.  
  
Wolfwood, Millie, and Kuroneko burst in through the door to the hall. Millie curtseyed. "Your Majesties, I apologize for our lateness," she said.  
  
The King waved his hand. "Bah, no matter," the King said. "You got here."  
  
"Shall we give our gifts?" Wolfwood asked. He pulled out his wand and twirled it idly.  
  
Millie beamed. "Let's!"  
  
The three approached the dais. Kuroneko had to hover several feet in the air to be able to see the babies properly.  
  
"I want to go first!" Millie said. The other two Spirits nodded and she stepped forward. She pulled out her wand and waved it over the babies. "I grant you two true beauty, inside your mind and on your body."  
  
The Queen beamed.  
  
Wolfwood stepped forward and waved his wand over the two babies. "I grant you talent, intelligence, and the ability to adapt yourself to whatever you want to do." He said.  
  
The door to the hall burst open again, and this time, a man strode through.  
  
"Legato," the king hissed.  
  
The Queen stood up, facing him. Her face was pale in anger and fear, but she made no move to leave.  
  
Legato smirked. "I hope I haven't arrived too late for the festivities," he said. He looked around at the silent hall and his smile broadened. "Good," he said. "Everyone is here." He strode forward to the dais and looked at the Three Spirits. "Let me guess," he said. "You gave them happiness, prosperity, and general boringness, didn't you?"  
  
Wolfwood glared at Legato darkly and Millie pulled out her wand.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, don't be so foolish," Legato said and waved his hand. Millie's wand flew out of her hand and clattered onto the floor.  
  
The Queen spoke up. "What do you want, Legato? You were not invited."  
  
"Oh, so that's it?" Legato asked lightly. "No excuses? No blaming? Just plain not invited? That's not nice at all! A queen should be more polite than that..." With the word 'that,' the Queen stiffened and cried out in pain.  
  
"Stop it!" Millie and Wolfwood yelled together. Wolfwood pointed his wand at Legato, which resulted in a large blast, and the Queen collapsed. The King knelt by her and lifted her up. "Rem..." he murmured.  
  
Legato smirked again. "I see you three have gotten stronger," he said to the Spirits. "So, I do not think I shall endanger myself anymore. As my gift to the King and Queen, I shall relieve them of one of their burdens..."  
  
The Queen stirred and whispered, "My babies..."  
  
Millions floated out of his crib and into Legato's arms. "Hm..." Legato said. "Knives sounds like a nice name."  
  
Millions stared up at Legato's face and began to cry. Legato tutted and waved his hand over the baby's face. Millions immediately stopped crying and started to laugh.  
  
"Millions!" The Queen screamed and launched herself at Legato, pointing a previously hidden wand at the blue haired man. "Let him go!" she demanded.  
  
Legato smiled. "Even if I did, he wouldn't want you as his mother anymore. He loves me now."  
  
The Queen drew herself up and tightened her grip on her wand. "Let him go," she repeated, her teeth clenched.  
  
Legato's smile disappeared. "Hurt me and you will hurt the baby," he snapped.  
  
The Queen lowered her wand and stared at Legato, her eyes with anger and hurt. "Why?" she whispered. "Why do you hurt people?"  
  
"Because," Legato said. He waved his hand over Vash. "As a parting gift, I will give the other child something. On his 16th birthday, he will fall captive to my minions on a hunting trip and shall be mine." The man smiled again. "Good day..." he disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
The Queen collapsed into an undignified heap and began to sob. The King hurried to her and knelt beside her, murmuring comforting words. The rest of the court was silent.  
  
Kuroneko flew up. "I am terribly sorry, your Highness, your Majesty, but none of us can remove this curse. However, I can alter it, and I will. On the boy's 16th birthday, when he is captured, instead of falling slave to Legato's will, the whole country will fall asleep, including Legato and his minions, until the chosen one who can save us all will come."  
  
A silvery dust surrounded Vash and settled on him.  
  
Millie lowered her head. "We're so sorry."  
  
Naoko: ;; It was so dramatic!

Sakura: I want to cry!

Kuri-chan: =-.-= I want to cry....

Naoko: But, you looked so cute!

Kuri-chan: I LOOK like I belong on Sailor Moon!

Sakura: The cats didn't have wings, though!

Kuri-chan: I look stupid, though!

Naoko: That you do, Kuri-chan. That you do.

Sakura: You're not supposed to say that!

Naoko: Why not? It's true!

Sakura: But, when we enter the fic, he will attack us!

Naoko: Self insertion fics? But, those are so gross!

Sakura: That's why were making one!

Naoko: ............... what about Meryl?

Sakura: What about her?

Naoko: -.-

Sakura: Settle down! We're just comic relief!

Naoko: Even worse.

Kuri-chan: laughs evilly


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: OO Gah! Gomen! I haven't had the time to write back! Naoko's going to kill me!

Naoko: ï.ï Damn straight!

Sakura:sweatdrops

Naoko:You had it over the two week break!

Sakura:.... Could we not mention that?

Kuri-chan:=--= They don't own Trigun.

A few years passed and Vash was growing up nicely. He seemed to be a very strong-willed person.

"Father," Vash called, walking into the King's study room.

"Yes, Vash?" the King replied.

"Father, I was wondering when I could start training to be a knight?" Vash asked hopefully.

"Vash," the King laughed. "You are still too young to begin your training.

Vash frowned slightly and walked away. The King sighed. Vash was right,his training would have to begin soon. Very soon. That is, if he wanted the boy to win against Legato. The King sighed again and thought about Millions.

The Queen walked into the chamber, interrupting his thoughts. "He asked again, didn't he?" she asked.

The King nodded.

"He has to start sometime," the Queen said gently.

"I know, but he is still a child."

"He is no ordinary child. Have you seen how quickly he has grown? It has only been a few years since Legato was here and he already looks, acts, and talks like he is nine." The Queen examined the map of the Kingdom on the wall.

There was a red flag pinned on the local mountain range.

"Is that where he is?" The Queen asked.

The King nodded solemnly and the Queen looked at her feet. "I should get Vash ready for dinner," she said and excused herself.

The King turned to the map and stared at the red flag. "He will beat you, Legato," he murmured.

On the other side of the doors, Vash leaned against the wall. "Who is this Legato person?" he mused to himself. He walked to his room through a shortcut so he could beat his mother and keep her from becoming suspicious. He had time to flop onto his bead before his mother arrived.

"Vash?" The Queen called through the door.

"Yes, Mother?" Vash replied.

She opened the door. "It's time to get ready for dinner."

Vash nodded as his mother closed the door. He walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment and wrote "Legato" on it with his feather quill. "I shall do research on him" Vash told himself, then turned to his wardrobe.

After he changed he walked down the long flight of stairs and into the dining room. The table was covered with various types of foods, as it always was. Vash sighed inwardly.

Dinner was gloomy that night, even with the jesters and all the courtiers and their lively talking. Vash was still slightly upset with his father and the King was ignoring Vash's behavior. The Queen had agreed with Vash, but made no show of it. If anyone else in the room noticed the stiffness between father and son, none of them were showing it.

Vash's uncle, Sir Ryan, was sitting next to him, talking to his nephew animatedly. "Ah! You're getting to be a big boy!" he said jovially. Everyone knew of the Queen's discovery, so they assumed that Vash was a magical creature, hence his abnormal aging. "It's time you started to train!" He slapped Vash on the soulder and the boy had to fight to keep from flying face first into his food. He sneaked a quick look at the King, who he know could hear. However, his parents were chatting lightly with the Queen's distant cousin, the Baroness Elizabeth.

"How about it?" Sir Ryan asked.

Vash jumped back into reality. "How about what, sir?" he asked.

"Horse riding lessons!" Sir Ryan repeated.

Vash smiled. "I would like that very much."

Sir Ryan beamed. "My boy!" he said. "You shall be under the wing of the best horse rider in the Kingdom!"

Vash gave a small smile.

"When you get good enough, I can teach you how to hunt!"

The table went quiet around Sir Ryan.

The King turned to him. "My son will NOT go hunting," he said.

Vash ground his teeth.

"Aw, bother!" Sir Ryan said. "It's just-"

"He will NOT go!" the King repeated. "It is too dangerous. He might be killed." The real reason echoed silently around the table.

Vash slammed his hands down on the table. "And why not?" he shouted. "Why am I kept from doing everything! Why do the servants whisper about my destiny behind my back? Why do you two," he pointed to his parents, "Keep on talking about this Millions?" I'm not a stupid child! I know something is intended for me!" He left the room angrily.

Everyone was silent.

"He is no normal child," Baroness Elizabeth broke the silence. She was looking at her hands in her lap, though the comment was meant for the king. "He is three years old, looks as if he is nine, and has the intelligence of a much older person."

The Queen got up quietly and glided out of the room after Vash. She could hear the chatter growing slowly after she left.

In the hallway

The Queen could hear Vash sobbing in anger in his room as she knocked on the door. She then opened it and stepped in. Vash was staring at her defiantly, the bedsheets clutched in his hands.

"Oh, Vash," she murmured and knelt by him.

"Leave me alone, mother," he said. "I'm leaving. He pulled his hands away from the sheets and revealed a knot. He grabbed another sheet and tied it to the end of the chain.

"Vash," the Queen said and put a hand on his arm.

Vash paused. "What?" he asked.

"Do you really want to?"

"I'm not a little boy," he said firmly and grabbed a fourth sheet.

"You are to me," the Queen said softly. "You are my little boy."

Vash's lower lip trembled, He started to knot the blanket, but this time more slowly. "Mother," he whispered. "It's not fair!" he started to cry again and the Queen hugged him.

"It's alright," she soothed. "I'll talk to your father."

"He won't say yes," Vash said. "It's 'forbidden...'" He pulled himself away from his mother. "Who is Legato?" he demanded.

The Queen sighed. "He is a very evil man," she said. "He wants to kill you."

Vash stared at her for a while. "Alright," he said. "I accept that. Why can't I go hunting? Why can't I train to be a knight?"

"It is too dangerous to go hunting because Legato will be able to get to you easier," the Queen told him. "And, as for a knight, your father thinks you are too young. As I said, I shall talk to him."

"Why am I safer here in the castle?" Vash asked.

"I put enchantments on it so that Legato cannot get to you again," the Queen replied. "Yes, again," she replied to his querying look. "He got in once." She kissed him on the forehead. "If you are hungry, just go to the kitchens and get some food." The Queen got up and left the room.

Vash looked down at the sheets and sighed. "She isn't telling me everything," he said. "I just know it."

The next morning

Sir Ryan burst into the room. "Up, boy!" he roared.

Vash moaned and rolled over. "Wha...?" he mumbled.

"It's time to start lessons!" the knight cried and strode over.

Vash was immediately awake. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, your father, His Majesty, had a sudden change of mind!"

'I must remember to thank Mother,' Vash thought. "I'll get dressed!" he said and bounded out of bed.

"Good man!" Sir Ryan said. "Meet me downstairs in the courtyard in an hour. "We'll get you some riding clothes and choose a horse for you." He chuckled. "No pony for you, you'll outgrow it in a month!"

Vash started to pull off his nightshirt as soon as his uncle left the room. He was ecstatic. "I get to learn how to be a knight!"

In another time and place

"This is silly," a young woman said and leaned back in her desk and stretched. "I don't know why I am doing this..."

"Because it is culture, Meryl!" a blonde woman sitting at her left said.

"You like it just because it is Medieval," Meryl said. "I know you too well, Naoko.:

"It's hard not to," a brunette in front of them said. "She has no personality."

Naoko chucked a book at her. "It's nice to know I am loved..."

"NAOKO YANAGISAWA!" a voice bellowed.

Naoko stood up and glared at the girl who she had hit with her book. "Yes, Professor?" she asked.

"You do NOT throw things at people! This is college, not high school!"

"Yes, Professor," Naoko said and bowed slightly.

"You do not need to attend this class any longer. You are excused."

Naoko did all she could to keep from smiling, which resulted in biting her tounge. Every student on campus hated Professor Motori's class. She was boring and the subject, English, was even worse. Naoko gathered up her items. She was a bit disappointed she had enjoyed the fairy tale they were reading, but she could always have Meryl explain it to her later.

Meryl shook her head as her friend left the class. She focused her attention back on the professor, resolving to tease her friend later.

After class

"Way to go Naoko!" the brunette gave Naoko a high five. "Getting kicked out of the worst class on campus!"

Meryl shook her head. "Think of what it will do to your record!" she said.

Naoko sighed. "My parents will kill me, but oh well. Maybe I will just talk to the professor. Perhaps she will let me back in..."

"You will have to have a good reason," the brunette said.

Naoko smiled at her. "I'll blame it on you, Sakura!"

Sakura began to grumble.

Meryl sighed and looked at her watch. "I have to finish my report for journalism," she said. "I have about an hour."

"I thought you already finished it," Naoko said sharply.

Meryl shook her head. "I want to re-read it."

"You have proofread it three times already!" Sakura exclaimed. "Come have some ice cream with us!"

"But!" Meryl protested/

"It will be good for the soul," Naoko said and pulled Meryl to the student café.

After the three had gotten their ice cream floats, and in Naoko's case, a triple scoop sundae, they sat down in the sun to enjoy their break.

"So! What happened?" Naoko asked.

"Nothing," Meryl responded. "The Professor seemed to be slightly miffed at your... interruption and lectured us on proper behavior."

Naoko laughed.

"Hey! Yanagisawa!" three guys walked up to tem. "Have a little ice cream?"

"Fuck off, Nabisco," Naoko said idily and took another bite of the sweet treat.

"Hey, hey," Nabisco spread his hands in front of him. "I was just coming to congradulate you!"

"On what? Not being an idiot like you? Thanks, but I already know."

Meryl and Sakura sniggered.

"Meow! The kitten has claws!" Nabisco responded. "No, it was being kicked out! It was ingenious! Fascinating!" He droned on. Suddenly, for no reason, a random water fountain exploded, sending a jet of water in the direction of the three guys.

"That's the third time this week!" one of Nabisco's companions said. The three walked away, swearing fluently.

As soon as they were out of sight, all three of the women laughed. "That was great, Meryl," Sakura said. "I wish I could make things explode."

Meryl grinned and licked her index finger and made a sizzling sound. "Don't try this at home, kids!"

In their freshman year, the three women and Nabisco and his cronies had a biology class together. The professor had a policy of three "As" in his class, which would be determined on a lab project that would take all semester to do. Nabisco and his cronies had destroyed the work of everyone else, and the three women had never forgiven them for that. Hence, they worked their best to make their enemies' lives a living hell. The fact that Meryl was a witch made things much easier.

"Well, I should go now," Meryl said. "I have to pick up that paper to turn in."

"We will see you after class, then!" Sakura replied.

Naoko waved, for she had another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Meryl gave a casual salute as she walked to her dorm.

"I really wish I had powers like Meryl," Sakura mused. "I would use them on my brother." She tossed her empty cup into the trash.

The campus clock sounded and the two women stood up and headed to the math hall. They settled down into seats in the middle of the room, a comfortable place, since the Professor called on people sitting in the front or the back. The Professor entered and placed his thick briefcase on his podium. "Today we will be having a pop test," he announced.

Sakura's face paled and Naoko had to grab her arm to keep her friend from fainting.

In the past

Vash rode through the wind on the back of a black stallion with a white star on its forehead. The horse's brown eyes were fixed on the path ahead of him.

"You are doing wonderfully!" Sir Ryan called to Vash.

Vash had a smile of pure bliss on his face. When the two had arrived at the stables, this horse had nuzzled him with its nose when they walked past its stall. For the time being, its stirrups had to be shortened considerably and Vash seemed to be too small for the horse, but, nevertheless, Sir Ryan had granted the boy the war stallion.

"Prince Vash! Slow down a bit and come back!" his uncle cried. "It's high time we went in."

Vash pulled on the reigns to slow the horse and slowly brought it back to the stables, the smile still on his lips. As soon as Vash dismounted he realized he was covered with sweat and grit.

"Go and clean yourself," Sir Ryan told Vash. "Your mother will have my head if I allowed you to go to lunch like that."

"It's lunch time already?" Vash asked, looking at his uncle.

Sir Ryan nodded. "We have been out here for three hours at least." He punched Vash in the shoulder, which caused the boy to stumble forward about three feet. "Get going!" he said again, this time with a bit more authority in his voice.

Vash bowed and sprinted up to his room to wash up and change. As soon as he was done he rushed to the dining room. "Hello, Mother, Father," Vash said as he sat down.

The King and Queen nodded at Vash.

"How was your ride?" The Queen asked him.

Vash smiled blissfully. "It was wonderful! Black Shadow, my horse, runs so swiftly!"

The Queen chuckled and the King smiled. 'This may work out in the long run,' the King thought.

Time passes

As the months passed, and then the years, Vash grew up. He stopped aging physically at the age of nine, but looked as if he was twenty-one. His aging anomylies seemed to only reinforce most of the servant's opinions that he was some sort of a god sent to them. The Queen thought differently, for it seemed to her that Vash was too stupid to be a supreme being of any kind. However, Vash grew in fighting skills and strength, until no one in the kingdom could match his talent. Vash also grew in looks, and frequently wreaked havoc among the maids and young noble ladies.

However, unbeknownst to his parents, Vash actually did grow in intelligence, far surpassing any human beings. He could figure anything out, sense people's feelings, when someone was hiding something from him, and, even more disturbing, he could move far more quickly than any human being. However, he kept this hidden because he felt that most people would not accept those things easily.

One day, Vash sat musing over his notes on Legato and the mysterious Millions, whom the servants refered to as Knives. He had been trying to find out more, but his mother was no fool and began to suspect something. He had decided to stop asking things until things quieted down.

"My Lord?" a maid knocked on the door and entered cautiously.

"Ah, Amelia," Vash said. He patted the bed beside him. "Coming to keep me company?" he winked at her.

The maid flushed. "No, my Lord. The King and Queen would like to speak with you."

Vash groaned. "Tell them I will be there." As soon as the maid closed the door, he started to grumble. "Probably another lecture on the dangers of hunting, fighting, eating, and breathing..." he sighed and left the room.

He met his mother and father in their private apartments. The Queen looked slightly upset. Vash was immediately on guard. He sat down and waited for someone to speak.

"Vash," his father said after a bit, "You are growing up now..."

"Emotionally and mentally we mean," his mother interrupted.

"And, well, it is getting dangerous for you."

"I see," Vash said quietly. "It's Legato, is it not?"

His parents looked at him sharply. "yes," the Queen said. "He is agitating the countryside."

Vash said nothing.

"So," the King said. "We are sending you away."

"What?" Vash demanded. "Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," the Queen said and held her hands up as if to plea.

Vash started to say something, but the King interrupted him. "It is not very far away," he said. "Just to the Three Spirits."

Vash cooled down a bit. "You are still sending me away," he pointed out.

"There is no other way," the King said. "He is too powerful with Knives at his side, and it is all your mother can do to keep Legato out of the Kingdom. The Spirits can hide you better than your mother ever can."

Vash said nothing.

"Please, Vash," the Queen choked. "It is for your own good."

"Who is Knives?" Vash demanded. "I need to know. It is only fair for me to know, isn't it? I mean, he is trying to kill me."

The King and Queen looked at each other, then at Vash. "Alright," the Queen said. "it is time you know everything..."

Sakura:Woo hoo!

Naoko:louder WOO HOO!!

Sakura:ï.ï even louder WOOO HOOOOOOO!

Kuri-chan:Someone give me a shotgun.

Naoko: You have no thumbs!

Kuri-chan:That doesn't stop me...

Sakura:O.O

Naoko:O.O

Sakura:For those of you who hate self-insertion fics

Naoko:We are only for comic relief.

Sakura:We are going to do nothing in the plot really...

Naoko:Except for hugging Legato...

Sakura:And Kyou!!

Naoko:He is in Fruits Basket...

Sakura:


	3. Chapter 3

Naoko: Who wants a chapter on Knives?

Audience: We do!

Naoko: Who wants Legato to star?

Audience: You do!

Sakura: Who wants to restrain Naoko?

Audience: We do!

Sakura: I'll just go get my straight jacket.

Naoko: Is it just me, or do I need to run away?

Sakura: It's just you.

Naoko: ........... ; . ; Kuri-chaaaaan!!

Kuri-chan: If you think they own it then you belong with Naoko.

The castle was hidden deep in the mountains almost completely shrouded by trees. In there resided Legato and his minions, and his protégé Knives. Currently, Knives stood at one end of the long dining hall, his eyes closed. Legato stood across from him at the other end of the rom.

"You must try harder, Knives," Legato said.

Knives furrowed his eyebrows.

Suddenly, a cat skulking in the shadows jerked into the faint sunlight and exploded.

"Knives, I said focus on me!" Legato yelled.

Knives' eyes flew open in anger. "I'm trying!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Legato's arm jerked violently.

"Much better," the violet-haired man said. "However, you need to channel that power better, outside of your high emotions."

"Legato, I need to take a break," Knives said.

"Indeed. We have been at this for hours."

The two walked over to a table at the left side of the room and sat in silence.

"I still do not understand why I must use these powers," Knives said. "I am much better with weapons."

Legato snorted. "It will take more than weapons to match Vash," he said.

Knives nodded. "I know that," he sighed. "I am so tired of training. I wish I could get this fight over." Legato stared at him, making him slightly uncomfortable. No matter how evil Knives had come to be, the man's eyes always made him shudder.

"You will soon," Legato said. "As soon as you two turn sixteen, all will be complete."

Knives nodded. He could never see how or why he was born Vash's twin. They were so different... or, according to Midvalley's reports. Legato would never be able to destroy kingdom Gunsmoke as long as Vash was around. Knives was taken by Legato to fight Vash to the death, and whether Knives ever came out of the fight alive mattered little to Legato. However, this never seemed the reason that the two of them were born, and he always thought long over it.

Suddenly, Midvalley entered the room and bowed deeply. "My lord?"

"What?" Legato demanded.

"The king and queen are moving Vash to the home of the Three Spirits."

Legato cursed. Kinves looked at him, and, to his surprise, Legato looked angry instead of his usual placid features.

"Damn Rem," he said. "Damn her!"

Midvalley stayed silent.

"How soon?" Legato asked.

"Tomorrow," Midvalley answered.

Legato was silent for a moment. "There is nothing we can do," he said finally. "It will be much harder to operate."

"We can still attack him, right?" Knives asked. He had prepared for this fight for his entire life, and he was in no way going to let it be dissolved.

"We will not attack, but probably not as soon as we had planned. We will have to rethink the strategy." Legato replied.

Knives sighed. His battle was put off by Rem.

"Legato, why don't we get rid of Rem first?" Knives asked.

Legato's eyes flashed in anger. "That will be done later!" he snapped. "Do not try to interfere!"

His voice echoed throughout the room, despite his quiet voice.

"I'm sorry," Knives said softly.

Legato turned to face Midvalley. "Keep a close watch on Vash. If the Three Spirits teach him anything, it might very well spell disaster. I need to know if anything like that happens."

"Yes My Lord, Midvalley replied and left with a bow.

"Knives, your training will now increase now that Vash has been moved out of the castle." Legato told his pupil in a monotone.

Knives nodded quietly.

"The rest of the day is yours. Use it well." Legato left the room and left Knives sitting at the table.

Knives stared at the ground. He was too disappointed for words. He got up quietly and wandered outside. It was a beautiful day, but Knives could appreciate none of it. His dissapointment rose up to a bitter bile on the back of his throat as he walked into the surrounding forest angrily. The forest and nature was the only place Knives felt safe because it was the only thing that Legato could not control.

Knives walked to his favorite spot: a small pond surrounded by huge rocks. He sat down on the largest and stared moodily into the water. It offered no answer, however, it helped him calm down. He got comfortable and watched the water slowly moved across the surface.

Meryl let her paper drop into the turn-in bin. She instantly felt lighter, as if a great burden had been lifted off her chest, but she also felt worried. What if she did not get a good grade? She mused as she walked to her seat. Maybe she should stop worrying so much.

The class started as usual" the professor reading an article from a newspaper from a random time in American history, and the class having to identify the writing style. This time is was a piece of yellow journalism.

"It's time that we wrote an article," the professor said when he finished reading. "I want you to write something in the style of yellow journalism. I want you to know what it is really like and how you do it, for future reference.

A murmur went through the room. Meryl was elated. She could actually write an article!

"The best will be published in the University newspaper, and you will be compensated for your work," he continued. "It will be a special edition. I don't care what it is about as long as it is interesting." He paused. "Just don't wander into the realm of tabloid material. I'm not that desperate."

The classroom got louder as the students discussed what they would write about. Some were aiming toward classic yellow journalism: writing a lurid article on something they wanted changed. However, most ignored the professor's note on tabloids and were talking about the local ghost stories in the area.

"Hm...." Meryl said softly.

"What are you going to write about, Meryl?" A girl asked.

"I'm not really sure," Meryl replied. "I think I will research something."

The bell rang, dismissing the students. Most filed out slowly, but Meryl stayed behind in her seat. She did not have a next class and wanted to brainstorm about topics for her article.

"Meryl, I'll be back in a few minutes," the professor told her. "I have to run something to another teacher."

"Alright," Meryl said.

The professor left the room and Meryl was alone.

"There is a local castle here... I guess I could try to find something on that..." Meryl said to herself.

She packed her bag up and started her way down the stairs to the ground floor. The professor re-entered the room.

"Did you find your topic?" he asked.

"I was thinking on doing a piece on the local castle here," she said.

"I look forward to reading your article," the professor said and walked to his desk.

Meryl smiled and walked out of the room, reveling in being a favorite of the professor's.

"Now to get to the library before the crowd gets to the computers first," she said with a small laugh as she imagined fighting her way through millions to get to a single computer.

"We are in trouble," Legato mused. He was sitting in a much smaller conference room at the head of the table. His hands were folded neatly in front of him. "The Spirits know what is going on... and they have obviously alerted Rem."

"Don't they always?" Midvalley asked.

"What we need is a really good plan," Legato continued, ignoring Midvalley.

"But how?" Midvalley asked. He sat down across from Legato. "If those Spirits know everything."

"TO THE SECRET LAB!!" Legato cried.

Crickets chirped.

"That's funny, I thought it was still day," Legato said and peered out of the tiny window to his right into the bright sunlight.

"But, master, do we HAVE a secret lab?" Midvalley asked.

Legato pulled a lever on the side of his chair and the floor dropped out from beneath the both of them.

"Don't be stupid!" Legato answered once they had landed on a large pile of pillows. "It's just so that Knives can't hear us."

"Then why is it --"

"Because I have always wanted to be an evil scientist," Legato answered.

"Oh..."

The two stood up and walked into a shadowy room. Legato sat down in a high backed chair and turned on a light that shone on him in a particularly disturbing manner.

"Now," he said after Midvalley had placed himself at Legato's feet. "I am not one to change my style of doing things, so we must get ahold of Vash according to my omen."

"He has to die on a hunting trip?" Midvalley asked.

"Well, that stupid little cat made sure Vash wouldn't die... we must take hum prisoner," Legato said.

"But, the King won't let him go hunting!" Midvalley replied.

Legato grinned, a beautiful yet frightening sight. (( A/N: Naoko!! Quit it!! -Sakura )) "There are lots of ways and many things to hunt..."

"But, how, sire?" Midvalley asked.

Legato opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. "I can't speak about it!"

"Plot device," Midvalley said sagely. "It happens to the best of us."

"Curses." Legato said. "Oh well, let's skip to the laughter."

The two began to laugh, a sinister sound that echoed among the hallways and frightened even the bravest dust mote.

When dusk started to fall, Knives stood up and looked at the sky. "Time to go back," he said quietly. All of his seething emotions had finally left him and he was able to look at his current situation calmly. No doubt his brother would be receiving a more extensive magical education with the Three Spirits. No matter how powerful Rem was, she never used offensive magic. Knives sneered to himself. That country would be much more powerful if their queen was not so foolishly noble. Knives' smile fell. If Rem was different than she was now, would he still be in the palace?

Knives sat down again. Legato was the only father he had ever known, but while he loved the man, he also hated him. True, Legato had given him power, but he was cruel and selfish and used Knives for his own means. Knives sighed. As soon as Legato had Vash and if he was still alive, he would leave and make a new life for himself. Maybe he would even take Vash with him to spite Legato.

Knives stood up again. Whatever would happen, he knew he had the advantage over Vash. He was trained in both magic and weaponry, whereas Vash was trained in weaponry and useless magic. Out of the two of them, he would win.

Naoko: OOooooOOOOOoooOOO!! Scary!

Sakura: I thought a straight jacket would do the job...

Naoko: It tasted like chicken!!

Kuri-chan: Maybe a padded room would work...

Naoko: Give me Legato and I will be FINE!! GOOD! GREAT!! WONDERFUL! EXC -

Sakura: **holds up a baseball bat** Sorry, Naoko-chan....


	4. Chapter 4

Uh…. Naoko is temporarily incapacitated…

-Sakura

Gagagagagaga…..

-Naoko

She deserved it…

-Kuri-chan

**Swings at Kuri-chan and sends him flying.** You deserved it, too. **Turns back to the readers.** Well, then, how are all of you? Can you believe it? Chapter 4!! Yay! **Cackles and lightning flashes.** We don't own Trigun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the dwelling of the Three Spirits was long and tiresome. Vash was only accompanied by a small battalion of a hundred or so soldiers to ensure his safety, something that he resented.

"Well, Vash," his uncle said, turning to look at him, "Are you all right with this?"

Vash shrugged. "Do I really have a choice?"

"No, not really," his uncle replied quietly.

Silence fell over the group and the only sound that could be heard was the clack of the horses' hooves on some pebbles on the forest floor.

"Uncle… how far do we have to go until we reach the home of the Three Spirits?" Vash asked after a period of time.

"It shouldn't be too much farther, sire," a random warrior replied.

"We're almost there," his uncle added. "It should be just beyond that line of trees." He indicated a thick grouping of trees a mile or two in front of them. The trees rose far above any of the other trees; which was most likely to keep flying intruders out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meryl was sitting in front of a small computer in a corner of the library. Her search on the castle had been rewarding. She had found many stories about the castle; some she knew right away were made up. But some of the other ones had caught her curiosity. For instance, "miraculous babies," or "magical children" were always present in the myths. Sometimes there were two. However, there was a common thread between their appearance and the demise of the kingdom. What drove Meryl insane was that the end of the kingdom was never mentioned. It had as well as disappeared, leaving only the castle remaining.

"Hm…" Meryl said as she printed out a promising myth. "If I can find something at the castle, I'll be able to stretch the truth…" She grinned and gathered the still-warm sheets from the tray.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome!" Millie exclaimed as Vash walked into the house.

"Hi…" Vash said cautiously as he looked around. The house was a mess, broken artifacts all over the place, and, to his horror, pieces of wings were strewn everywhere.

"Come back here, ya damn cat!" Wolfwood bellowed, running across the room. His wings were in tatters.

"Don't worry about them," Millie said cheerfully as Vash's uncle joined him and made a rude exclamation. "Our wings grow back."

"I…" Vash's uncle said.

"Would you like something to eat?" Millie asked as a large crash reverberated throughout the cottage.

Vash grinned widely. "I'm going to like it here," he said.

"That's wonderful!" Millie exclaimed and clasped her hands. "I hope you will like magic lessons, too."

"Magic lessons?" Vash asked as Millie made her way gracefully through the wreckage. "I'm to get magic lessons?"

"That's what I heard, my boy," his uncle replied. He indicated for Vash to follow Millie.

'If they had donuts here, I would be in heaven,' Vash thought.

Millie led them to a kitchen in the back of the house. This area was much cleaner than the previous room since the fighting spirits had obviously not touched it. She bade them to sit down at the cluttered table and set out a plate of donuts in front of them.

Vash's eyes widened.

Millie smiled. "Rem told me your favorite food." Her smile softened. "We want to make sure you don't get too homesick."

Vash, who had been reaching for a donut, paused and smiled back. "Thanks," he said.

Millie smiled happily. "It's the best we can do!"

The sound of a very angry cat filled the house. Millie's smile disappeared. "I'll be back," she said as she swept out of the room.

Vash and Sir Ryan looked at each other.

"You'll make it lad," Sir Ryan said and slapped Vash on the shoulder.

There was a loud explosion, and then the whole house fell silent. A few seconds later, a singed Wolfwood and Kuroneko walked into the kitchen, followed by a triumphant-looking Millie.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Wolfwood said sulkily.

Vash tried to hold his laughter back. "Thank you for your kind welcome."

Kuroneko jumped up onto the table and sat down, his eyes downcast and tufts of fur glowing slightly with a few embers. Millie reached over and brushed the live embers away and sat down herself.

"So, Vash, when would you like to begin your lessons?" Millie asked him.

Vash swallowed another donut and smiled at her. "Whenever you would be willing to teach me," he replied courteously and reached for another donut.

Millie laughed.

Wolfwood sat next to her and pushed Kuroneko off the table.

"NYAH!" the spirit responded and scratched his leg before he hit the ground.

Wolfwood flinched, but, with a glance at Millie, did not respond.

"Well, since Vash seems to be settling in here, I will return to the castle. Good luck, my boy," Sir Ryan said, patting Vash on the back and moving to leave.

"Goodbye, Uncle," Vash said and looked up from his meal.

Sir Ryan smiled and exited the house and signaled for the troops to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to go!" Naoko exclaimed.

Meryl, Sakura, and Naoko were sitting on a couch in an apartment. It was richly decorated with plants and all sorts of oriental and Celtic objects.

"But, it's my assignment!" Meryl said. "I'm not saying that I don't want you to along, but-"

"You'll need protection," Sakura stated.

"From the boogey man!" Naoko added.

Meryl chuckled. "Just don't steal anything."

"From an old abandoned castle? I don't think so!" Naoko said. "All the good stuff has been taken already."

Sakura laughed as she got up. "Anyone want something to drink?"

Naoko hopped up and dashed into the kitchen. "Diet Coke!" She cried.

Meryl rolled her eyes. "I'll just have water." She stood up and walked into the kitchen with Sakura.

Naoko was sitting on the counter, sipping from a can of soda and opening a box of pop tarts.

"Those are for breakfast, Naoko!" Sakura cried.

Naoko stared at her as she slowly pulled out a pack.

"Fine," Sakura said.

Naoko opened the wrapping and bit into the pastry. "Cinnamon sugar goodness!" she said.

Meryl laughed and grabbed a pack. "When should we go?" she asked.

"We?" Sakura handed Meryl a glass of water.

"You can go." Meryl said.

"Yay!" Naoko cried. "We should go as soon as possible!"

"Well, we will have to wait a few days," Meryl said. "I have to put together some more information.

Naoko and Sakura glanced at each other.

Meryl glared at them. "I have to separate fact from myth!" she said.

"Alright." Naoko conceded. She stuffed the rest of her pop tart into her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Vash was sleeping soundly, until Kuroneko decided to sharpen his claws on the prince's stomach.

"OW!" Vash howled as Kuroneko dragged his paws down Vash's blanket.

"It's time to get up," Kuroneko said and kneaded the remains of the blanket.

"It's not even sunrise yet!" Vash whined.

"So?" Kuroneko sat and stared at Vash.

Vash glared back. "Why are you a cat, anyways?" he aside.

"I'm Millie's and Wolfwood's love child."

There was silence.

"Are you r-"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kuroneko jumped off the bed and stretched. "See you in fifteen minutes," he said.

Ten minutes later, Vash was dressed and ready to find out the secret behind Kuroneko's form. However, when he asked Millie about it, she simply sent him out into the woods with the spirit in question to find a stick. The two found a rowan stick of two feet by three inches and brought it back to the house. Millie then dumped the stick into a pot of water and hurried away to take care of a family of sick badgers.

"Why are we soaking the stick?" Vash finally asked Kuroneko after staring at the pot for some time.

"It's to beat you with, young prince," the spirit replied and curled up in a warm sunbeam.

Vash narrowed his eyes at the black fur ball now asleep. 'Why won't they tell me anything?' he thought. 'I am here to learn, and yet the only thing I have learned so far is how to soak a stick.'

Wolfwood entered the room and saw both Vash and Kuroneko and quickly left the room. Millie had told him that Vash was curious about Kuroneko and he did not want to deal with the young prince's questions.

Vash was oblivious to Wolfwood's entrance and exit. He sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall and closed his eyes. An image flashed across his memory, a baby boy taken from a crib. Vash's eyes popped open. Was that this Knives person?

To Vash's surprise, Kuroneko was sitting in front of him. "Bad dream?" the cat asked.

"I didn't fall asleep," Vash said.

If it was possible, the cat appeared to raise an eyebrow.

"Ugh," Vash said. "Maybe I did. I'm tired enough to!"

"Well, tired or not, it's time for your beating."

"…Wha-"

"Don't lie to him like that!" Millie swooped in, picked up Kuroneko, and sat the cat on the table.

Kuroneko bristled. "You KNOW I don't like that!"

"Well, you deserve it," Millie said. She turned to Vash. "We're making a wand for you, dear. Not beating you with it."

"Oh," Vash said, trying not to let his relief be too evident.

Millie pulled the wood out of the water. It looked slimy and Vash recoiled when the Spirit handed the stick to him. "It's not going to bite you," she said as she thrust the sick into his hands.

"What am I going to do with it?" Vash asked.

"Find something to put inside of it, of course!" Millie exclaimed. (A/N: Harry Potter!!)

"What is that going to be?" Vash asked.

Millie paused. "Well," she said. "I guess it depends on what you want your wand to do. If you choose something like mermaid hair, it will have water powers."

"Oh," Vash said. He looked at the wand-to-be. "I…. Don't have to get this item… do I?"

"No," Wolfwood said. He was standing at the window, a grin on his face. "Kuri-chan-"

The cat hissed.

"-And I," Wolfwood continued, ignoring the irate spirit, "Wanted to send you out, but Millie reminded us as to why you are here."

"Do I still get to choose what I want in it?" Vash asked, still holding the wand between his thumb and index finger.

"You are not the one that has to retrieve it, so I say he should not have a choice," Kuroneko replied, extending his claws and closing them again.

"That's not fair!" Vash cried.

"It is quite fair, young prince. We have to find it, and it would be easiest to pick something that is easily acquired," Wolfwood said.

"So I get no say in what I get?" Vash responded, his face turning slightly red with frustration.

"There is one way you can have a say," Millie said quietly.

"How?" Vash asked, turning to her.

"Fight Wolfwood, but I do not recommend it. Fighting is not a good thing. Hm…. I wonder if we have any more pudding… I might need to make some more," Millie said and walked from the room towards the kitchen.

The room was silent as Kuroneko, Vash, and Wolfwood stared after her.

"I challenge you," Vash said after a while.

"Excuse me?" Wolfwood asked.

"I will fight you to choose the core of my wand," Vash repeated.

"Really now…. All right. I have no choice then, since you challenged…" Wolfwood nodded.

Vash turned to Wolfwood with a look of faint surprise on his face. Kuroneko made a small, outraged sound and jumped off of the table.

"Wake me when the boy looses," Kuroneko said and curled up by the fire and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it just me, or is it really cold tonight?" Sakura asked. She was wearing a light brown, brushed leather jacket with a dark red scarf around her neck. She was rubbing her arms vigorously.

Meryl laughed. She was dressed in a black coat with a black scarf on. "You two are the ones that wanted to come along."

Naoko stood with her hands in her tan pea coat, her white scarf wrapped around her neck, covering her mouth and nose. She had a green and yellow fuzzy had on her head that was pulled down over her ears. "Very funny, Meryl," she said, her voice muffled.

"Anyways, let's get going," Sakura said. "Before it gets any colder!"

"Good luck trying to prevent that," Naoko said. "It's supposed to freeze tonight!"

Sakura groaned and Meryl laughed again. "Are you sure that you still want to come?"

"Hell yeah!" Naoko said. "It's going to be fun!"

Meryl smiled. "Alright, let's go!"

The three women walked to a small, red Honda Accord Hybrid, Naoko's car. They got into it, Naoko at the driver's seat, Meryl next to her, and Sakura behind Naoko.

"What say we stop and get coffee on the way there?" Naoko asked ash she started up her car and switched the power to electric. "It would keep us warm."

"You just want an excuse to get some!" Sakura said.

"You are the only one here who doesn't like coffee," Meryl returned.

Sakura gave a miffed "humph!" as Naoko cackled and headed towards their favorite coffee shop, a local café named "Brazil." After Naoko got a double shot cappuccino and Meryl a mocha, Sakura decided to get hot chocolate.

"It wasn't all that back to stop, now was it?" Meryl teased as they got back into the car.

"Maybe," Sakura said.

Naoko and Meryl chuckled as Naoko started up the car and drove off.

"How long is the drive?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm…" Meryl pulled out a map and looked at it. "It looks like fifteen minutes," she said. "But, the turnoff is a dirt road."

Naoko groaned. "Why couldn't we do this during the day?" she asked.

"I have to get the right type of moos," Meryl exclaimed. "It helps me write!"

"Mood schmood," Sakura retorted. "Naoko would run around in a sheet to help you. Naked."

"Heh," Meryl said, knowing that Naoko would. "Night is just better.

"Yeah, we'll see what you say when we actually get to the castle."

"We'll see," Meryl echoed.

Fortunately for Meryl, Sakura's sharp eyes spotted the turnoff and they were able to make it to the castle. Naoko pulled into an empty dirt area in front of the castle, since there was no parking lot. The castle itself was completely dark; no one had ever bothered to try to open it for sightseeing.

Meryl pulled two police flashlights from a duffel bag in the trunk, and slipped a few derringers into her pocket. "Ready to go?" She asked and handed one flashlight to Naoko, the other to Sakura.

"Ready!" Naoko twirled the flashlight expertly.

"Me too!" Sakura said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GASP! Why might Meryl need guns?

-Naoko

Because she's awesome!

-Sakura

That's because she's short!

-Naoko

And so are you.

-Sakura

Damn straight!

-Naoko

Shut up.

-Kuri-chan

You're so abusive!

-Naoko

It's the only solace I get.

-Kuri-chan


End file.
